


Pack Maid

by Hasegawa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, F/M, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, appreciation, forgotten, pack maid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles fancies himself as the pack mom. But when he was faced by the harsh reality, how will he react? Or, how will he cope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Maid

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction for Teen Wolf. My information on this fandom comes from Tumblr and AO3's amazing collection of Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski ff. So, please pardon me for any mistake in information. 
> 
> Beta-ed by the lovely ArdentAffair! Thank you so much!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles found himself being the Pack Mom, or to be honest, the Pack Nanny.

He cooked for every dinner and most of the lunches (honestly, Stiles didn’t mind this one, because he loves and used to cook for his father ever since his mom died). Dinner was always done lavishly, whereas lunches were simpler because Stiles was not an early riser. Breakfast was optional for the Pack members. 

He did their laundry. He became their main tutor, reminding each and every one of them about their next assignment.  Helping the others and checking their work, and preparing cookies as a reward whenever one of them got a good mark (this is especially done to ensure Scott and Isaac passed their assignments).

 

He gave advice, he listened every single complaint they had, and he even held their birthday parties for them. Stiles knew everyone’s least and most favorite things. Stiles knew their schedule better than they did. He managed the pack's household finances so he became the main accountant for the Hale Pack.

He also knew their garage better than anyone. Stiles was the one that arranged the furniture and he was the one everybody asked whenever they were searching for small titbits like scissors or tape or extra envelopes or pens. 

 

He became the nanny slash mother slash wife. The last happened when one night, when Stiles finally able to get himself out of the puppy pile, Derek suddenly dragged him into the Alpha’s room and taken Stiles’ little red riding hood. That night Stiles couldn’t sleep, wondering what had happened, how could he describe his relationship with Derek from then on? But his worry was for naught when the next day, everything felt just like usual, Derek ignoring him until he was hungry.

 

Stiles could honestly say he was attracted to Derek. He liked the Alpha. Not as a pack member- but as a man. The feeling grew as their body intertwined more and more in the span of months. Stiles even convinced himself that sometimes, when Derek was being weird (like pulling him to sit next to the Alpha, or carrying the groceries for Stiles), the Alpha werewolf was actually showing that he liked Stiles too. So that justified Derek’s behavior outside those weird moments when Derek seemed to forget Stiles was there, or when he used Stiles as the bait for pack training, or when Stiles woke up at night to feel Derek was already rutting inside him.

 

He became so busy, between the pack and the Derek confusion and his father, until suddenly his birthday was tomorrow.

 

Stiles went to sleep with a smile on his face; wondering what kind of treatment he would get. He was the pack mom, so they should at least give him breakfast in bed just like what Stiles and many other children in the world did on their mother’s birthday. Maybe Derek would give him a bouquet of carnations, or maybe raw meat for a barbeque. It would be an awesome day, and Stiles was looking forward to it.

 

He went to sleep with a big smile on his face, and he let Derek snuggle behind him when the Alpha finally returned home.

 

* * *

 

 

When Stiles woke up, he was still smiling.

 

He was eighteen today!

 

He turned to see that Derek had left the bed before him. Sighing, but still smiling, Stiles went to the bathroom inside the room (the Alpha’s room had a personal bathroom) and took a bath. He then walked down the stairs, wondering what kind of breakfast they would make for him. Maybe Derek would do something as well, something out of the usual. Stiles dared to hope for some kind of kinky sex, or if he was really honest to himself, a slow, romantic love making they never had time for (all of their sexual intercourse were done in minutes).

 

The kitchen was filled with Lydia and Alison, both were busy making pancakes while Jackson, Isaac and Scott were still sleeping on the couch.

 

“There you are!” Lydia called, and Stiles braced himself for a very warm birthday wish.

 

“Morning.” Stiles smiled.

 

“Finally, you wake up! We'll be late at this rate, you'll see.” Jackson scowled, and took a chair when a plate of pancakes was put on top of the table. “Hey Scott, your pancake’s ready!”

 

Stiles froze for a second, before resuming his smile. Maybe they were trying to keep his birthday party a surprise. That would be awesome too, and Stiles preferred that. So he went to help the girls make pancakes, then settled with the last two pancakes. It tasted a bit watery, since it was the last of the batter (Stiles needed to mix it with more water to make sure he got the two pancakes left for himself). Isaac sat next to him and rubbed his nose on Stiles’ hair, just like he always did, the puppy scenting ritual.

 

The day passed through like any other day. Stiles drove the van to school, then the usual classes happened, and they were given the ‘future prospect’ slip. Stiles wondered whether ‘being a Pack Mom’ can be counted as a prospective future career. He then drove them home after the lacrosse practice, after separating Jackson and Scott from a small disagreement on the lacrosse strategies.

 

And dinner came. 

Stiles wondered as he found himself whisking the white egg, maybe it was rather sad, but Stiles felt like he was making his own birthday cake. But it was his birthday, so he would give a better dinner than usual. He outdid himself with steaks and fruit punch drinks for later. He also had cakes and ice cream for dessert. When dinner came, everybody thanked him and they ate just like usual. One innocent question from Lydia (“wow, today's dinner is so good! What’s the occasion?”) stopped Stiles from smiling.

 

It was then Stiles realized, or maybe forced to understand.

 

They had forgotten his birthday.

 

But the smiles came easily to him again, even though pain suddenly spread through his chest.

 

“Nothing. Just thought about making steak today.”

 

Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ neck, Stiles didn’t know why. But the dinner continued, and it was time to wash the dishes. Derek ordered Scott and Jackson to wash, because it was their turn. 

Jackson sneered. “Why should I wash? Isn’t Stiles the Pack’s maid?”

 

Derek scowled and slapped the Omega up the side of his head.

But Stiles cared for no more.  Disappointment filled his chest, and he wanted to slap himself. Fancy calling himself a Pack Mom, when in reality, they thought of him as a pack maid.

  

Isaac slipped down beside him. “Don’t worry, Stiles, Jackson is an idiot.”

 

A growl was heard from the kitchen.

 

But Stiles shook his head.

 

“I… I think I need to go home now. I need to give my dad his dinner.” The boy sighed. “See you guys at school tomorrow.”

 

Allison came beside him. “Stiles, are you OK?”

 

“Hmm?” Stiles smiled at her. “I'm fine, he was just joking, wasn't he?”

 

Allison nodded and smiled back gently. Stiles smiled reassuringly and took the Tupperware he had prepared for his dad. And it was only when he was five miles from Derek’s house, he let his tears fall.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he returned home, Stiles felt better. He had cried all the way home, and now he was ready for whatever present his father had prepared for him. It was always like that, Stiles’ birthday was always celebrated only by Stiles and his father anyway; so it was rather embarrassing for Stiles to expect anybody else to remember today.

 

He called for his father, but the house was empty. There was a note on the fridge stuck there by a magnet saying his father would be taking the night shift, to just leave the food in the fridge.

 

Suddenly Stiles wanted to throw the food at the wall.

 

But he managed to stop himself before doing it. It was a steak he had slaved over, after all.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Stiles felt as if the writing on top of his ‘future prospect’ slip was laughing at him. ‘Being a pack mom’ was his first written career. Stiles took a deep breath before scratching it over and over with a wide marker, leaving a dark blank for the first number. He filled ‘chef’ for the second and ‘researcher’ for the last.

 

With that, Stiles let himself down onto the bed and felt himself fade away. It had been a long time since he slept on his own bed, because he always spent time with the pack these days. Maybe that was why his relationship with his father faded away as well. Stiles realized they hadn’t had a decent conversation ever since Stiles' self-appointed role as Pack Mom. Previously, Stiles always reminded his father about any of their birthdays a week before the day. 

 

He reaped what he sowed.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stiles was surprised when Erica was the first to approach him the next morning.

 

“You didn’t come home yesterday.”

 

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “Yes?"

 

“What, are you still angry about Jackson’s stupid comment? He's a jerk, you know better than that.”

 

Stiles smiled. “I'm not angry, Erica.” It wasn't a lie. He wasn’t angry. He was disappointed. With everything. With himself. Especially with himself.

 

“So why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why didn’t you come home yesterday?”  _Why are you so silent? Where has the bubbly Stiles gone?_ Erica asked again, this time her teeth started to come out. But she couldn’t ask what she really wanted to ask.

 

Stiles gulped.

 

“Why should I?” Stiles asked back. “I told you we’ll meet at school. I still have my father to take care of. I can’t stay in the Hale house everyday. I only have my father left, and he only has me taking care of him. So it was nothing.”

 

Erica stopped her questioning, but she watched as the figure she had been associating with comfort and  motherly love walk away with a defeated pose.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Isaac came next. He suddenly stood behind Stiles and rubbed his nose into Stiles’ hair. Stiles chuckled.

 

“Good morning, baby.”

 

Isaac whined and buried himself into Stiles' back. Stiles laughed. “Are you OK?”

 

“Why didn’t you come back last night?” The werewolf whispered, making Stiles’ heart stop for a beat.

 

“It was nothing. I will still cook tonight’s dinner, promise. Derek couldn’t cook even for his own survival.” Stiles managed to pretend chuckle. “What do you want, Isaac?”

 

His baby didn’t reply and continued burying his face into Stiles’ buzz cut. Stiles knew it shouldn’t be comfortable; but if Isaac wanted it, so be it. But he could only let Isaac do that for a minute, before his ADD came back to attack. Stiles had this sudden urge to turn back, so he did. Stiles turned and slowly pulled the werewolf further into his embrace and rubbed Isaac’s hair back away from his forehead.

 

“Do you need me?” Stiles whispered, very softly but clear with Isaac’s super powered hearing.

 

The werewolf nodded and hugged him tighter.

 

This is why Isaac is his baby, Stiles smiles to himself. He felt a bit better. Maybe the pack viewed him as a pack maid, but at least there was someone who genuinely liked him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

It was the first time in months that Stiles didn’t know what to do when he entered the kitchen of the Hale residence. He usually knew what to cook, what to prepare, with his mind shooting a hundred kilometers per hour thinking of the dinner menu. Today, however, his mind was blank. Cooking seemed not as enjoyable anymore.

 

He slowly opened the fridge and found that it was quite well stocked as usual. That meant meat, veggies, meat, spices, meat, and eggs. Stiles has no reason to avoid cooking today. But, by saying he honestly has no desire to cook dinner might as well as honestly telling the pack how depressed he was feeling at that moment.

 

Suddenly a mouth nipped at his neck, making Stiles jump. He immediately turned and saw Derek staring at him.

 

“H..Hi! I really need you to wear a bell or something, coz this is just too freaky. I mean I will get a heart attack before I'm twenty if I'm lucky.” Stiles started to ramble, desperately calming himself down from the shock and also hiding his feelings, making sure he was calm enough so his heartbeat didn’t start to spike up high enough for Derek to hear. He had learned that as long as his heartbeat was in the normal range, he was fine.

 

“What's the menu for dinner?” Derek rumbled.

 

The question, simple as it sounded, made Stiles cringe. It really felt like he was nothing but a maid, a chef, and a driver for the pack.  _Stiles, why didn’t you come back home, we needed snacks? Stiles, why didn’t you come back home, we have no one for a ride to school the morning after? Stiles, why didn’t you come back home, who is going to cook dinner if you aren't here?_

“I don’t know.” Stiles shook his head and turned again, this time sticking his head inside the cold fridge. “What do you think I should make?”

 

“You sound… down.” Derek said, making Stiles hold his breath. There was some silence, each waiting for the other to speak first, before Derek continued. “… Maybe some corn soup with spaghetti and meatballs?”

 

“O..Oh.” Stiles nodded and tried to smile. “That's a good idea. I'll start on it now.”

 

“Do you need help?”

 

Stiles laughed, honestly surprised. “You are offering your help? Why? Usually you never bother to.”

 

“Stiles…” The Alpha started to growl, and Stiles braced himself to be pushed away or any other type of  physical assault. He hasn't gotten that one for ages now. It seemed so far away, the year when Derek Hale loved to throw him into the walls. Nowadays, Derek seemed to prefer throwing Stiles onto the bed (and sometimes without asking for permission beforehand). Maybe the era of throwing Stiles into the walls has returned.

 

Or maybe he was wrong, because the next moment he felt Derek’s breath on his hand, and he looked up just to receive an impromptu kiss. The kiss grew heated, and Stiles found himself automatically reciprocating, loving the feel of Derek's body against his. But then Derek’s hand started to go south and cupped Stiles’ front.

 

The sensation was enough to remind Stiles about what's been happening.

 

“N..No!” Stiles suddenly gained his control and shoved the Alpha away as hard as he could. It was the testament on how strong Derek was, for Stiles didn’t move him much, even though Stiles was using most of his strength to shove Derek away. “Stop!”

 

Derek looked surprised; He was affronted and opened his mouth to argue with Stiles--

 

“No!” Stiles shook his head. “No more, please. I like you, Derek, and I am sure you know it, but I can’t do this thing anymore. What are we? What is this? You never explained to me or if you just wanted a fuck buddy”  _and a pack maid slash driver slash chef,_ “please stop doing this to me. I … If you respect my feelings, please stop.”

 

Derek caught his wrists with his big strong hands, but Stiles refused to feel helpless  anymore and started to move his leg to walk away. He didn’t succeed though, when he heard Derek actually trying to say something in a low soothing voice.

 

“Stiles, I… I care about you.”

 

“Bullshit! If you cared, you would've known what day yesterday was!”

 

Silence followed, and Stiles looked up to see that Derek’s contemplative expression. Clearly the Alpha had no idea what yesterday was. Stiles laughed hollowly and snatched his wrists from Derek’s hold.

 

“Go away, please. I need to cook dinner for all of you, even though you never appreciate it. Maybe except Isaac.”

 

“Stiles, I do…”

 

“GO.”

 

Stiles turned and took the meat from the fridge and put it in microwave for de-frosting. He purposely put the corn inside the grinder next, so that the sound was loud enough to cover anything Derek was trying to say.

 

Eventually Derek left him alone. Stiles didn’t feel any better; in fact, he felt very wretched and alone at that moment.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Stiles didn’t bother to wait for everyone to arrive in the dining room. He set everything nicely on the table and took his portion (along with his father’s) and as quickly as he could, ran from the back door to the jeep. His safe beloved jeep.

 

As he drove back to his house, he ignored his ringing phone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he arrived home, he was welcomed by a silent house, and he was thankful for it. He put the food in the fridge and went straight to his bedroom. He needed to sleep, or just be on the bed, to forget everything. Maybe a bigger dose of sleeping pills today. The sleeping pills were given to his father when Stiles was small so that the Sheriff could control his ADD son’s sleeping hours; but now Stiles has free reign over the pills.

 

He was shocked when he found Derek Hale standing beside his bed.

 

“Stiles… listen.” He growled. Stiles jerked and turned, thinking maybe he should run somewhere now. Derek looked pissed enough to kill him and grind Stiles’ bones. Stiles has been eighteen for just two days. He didn’t want to die just yet.

 

“Stiles, stop. Damn it, listen!” Stiles felt his arm get caught and he was flung over, landing harshly on his own bed. Stiles couldn’t move when Derek pinned him down the next moment. Stiles felt his face become hot, his back became cold and his skin erupted in goosebumps.

 

Derek’s face was so close to his; Stiles could see the Alpha’s yellow and intimidating stare. His heart rate spiked up. Stiles wished he could survive this. Then Derek said something that didn’t make sense.

 

“Happy birthday.”

 

Stiles was frozen. What? “My birthday was yesterday.” Stiles cursed his lousy mouth.

 

“Happy… belated birthday.”

 

“…Thanks.”

 

Another awkward silence, but Stiles started to relax. It seemed like Derek wouldn’t mount him dead now.

 

“Stiles,” Derek stared at him so intensely it made Stiles feel more like running away, “ You are not a maid. A pack maid, or whatever stupid thing Jackson called you yesterday. You are not any of that. You are pack.”

 

Stiles closed his eyes. “…Thanks, I feel so much more appreciated.” But the words came out sarcastically, which was not what Stiles’ intended.

 

“I mean it, Stiles. You are pack. I may not be the best conversationalist out there, I cant say much without stumbling my words, so I don’t talk as much as possible, but I thought you knew that I… that... youaremine.”

 

“I'm sorry?”

 

“You are mine, Stiles. I never want to make you think that you are just friends with benefits, and I never guessed Jackson’s words hurt you this much. You didn’t seem to be angry at all, so I really… and birthdays are not my forte. You always did it for all of us. You knew and you noted and prepared. You take care of us. You make them happy. You make me happy. We need you, Stiles Stilinski. I need you.”

 

Stiles let the words enter his mind, digesting them one by one, savoring each and every one.  "…You really mean it?”

 

“Yes.” Derek kissed him. “Happy belated birthday, Stiles.”

 

Stiles closed his eyes and felt his body getting lighter than a moment ago.

  

 

 

* * *

 

_"Okay, here's the plan: Once dad shags the hell out of mom; Scott, you get into the room and make them put on their clothes. Then Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia, Allison and I will follow with this birthday cake.”_

_“Why me!? I don’t want to see them… ewww! My eyes burn just from thinking about it! Why not Jackson? He was the reason Stiles felt hurt in the first place!”_

_“Everyone forgot Stiles’ birthday, so you can't claim innocence.”_

_“Well said, Boyd. I think you’ll be the one making the birthday greeting then.”_

_“Shut up, Jackson. You're the most guilty of us all. If not for Isaac checking Stiles’ birth date on facebook, none of us would even know what yesterday was!”_

_“Shhh! People, keep your tone down! I'm sure Stiles can't hear us, but Derek might!”_

_“Don’t worry, Allison. Derek wouldn’t care enough to listen to us anyways. He's busy screwing the life out of Stilinski’s ass.”_

_“LYDIA!!!!”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment?


End file.
